6 o'clock
by AnAirOfMelancholyAndDepth
Summary: Sharon Raydor realizes what her heart feels just as Andy Flynn plans to leave Major Crimes. Begins after Season 2 Finale. Sharon/Andy. Shandy.


Sharon Raydor inhales deeply, slowly letting out a sigh. The beginnings of a headache behind her eyes cause her to remove her glasses and pinch her nose. She sits back in her chair, turning to take in the view of Los Angeles before her. Another sigh departs her lips.

Something is wrong. She can feel it. Something is wrong with her. It isn't Rusty. Rusty is thriving in school, making new friends on the chess team, and getting ready to apply for college soon. After the trial he began to relax more, and slowly but surely he is becoming more of the man she hoped he would become. Rusty is going to be okay. It isn't work. Work is steady and the Major Crimes Unit is doing a spectacular job. Her squad is working well together and she could not be happier with their progress. It isn't her children. Both have successful lives and she talks to them at least once a week. She thinks it might be Jack…

She finally filed divorce papers a few weeks ago. She was prepared for him to explode in anger and take her for everything he could. But Jack did not behave as planned. He emailed her a few days later and told her he agreed with the outline she had provided. She would keep her apartment and the money she earned in their marriage. Sharon could not believe it until she spoke to Jack's brother, who confirmed that Jack had met someone; a very rich woman willing to put up with Jack's gambling. Apparently he no longer needed Sharon or her money. He was also no longer in Los Angeles, having moved to the East Coast to be closer to…whoever his lady friend was. Sharon sighs again. It looks like Jack is not the reason for her headache this time.

She contemplates another cup of coffee before lunchtime when a knock at her door interrupts her thoughts. Uttering a soft "come in" she turns toward her desk and displays her hands lightly folded in front of her.

Lieutenant Andy Flynn hesitantly walks in to her office. He stops before her desk, a lone sheet of paper in his hands.

"Hi Captain. Uhm…I thought it would be best to give you a heads up before I…well before everyone finds out," he stammers as he hands her the sheet.

Sharon glances at the paper quickly. It takes only one word to make her catch her breath. _Transfer. _She peers up at him, squinting as if this must be a joke.

"Very funny, Andy. Who put you up to this? It was Provenza wasn't it?" She laughs lightly.

"Captain, this isn't a joke. I'm really transferring."

It is Sharon's turn to stammer. She looks from the paper to Andy several times.

"Andy…I don't understand…Have I done something? Has someone done something?"

Andy sits down and crosses his hands on the edge of her desk.

"It's simple Captain. My relationship with my daughter is growing closer and I'm seeing more of my grandkids. I just want to be able to spend more time with them. Simple."

Andy gave a shrug and sat back. Unfortunately, that shrug was what gave him away. Sharon was brilliant at knowing when people were lying to her. Andy Flynn would never feel so cavalier about leaving Major Crimes. He would fight tooth and nail if anyone dare suggest he retire. Yet now he looks positively gleeful about transferring? Something isn't right.

It is at this moment that Sharon realizes what is wrong with her life. It hits her like a smack in the face and the realization is so tangible that Sharon looks away from Andy. She turns to face the window as she tries to stop her lip from trembling.

_I'm in love with Andy, and the minute I realize it, he's leaving me._

How could she let this happen? A few simple non-dates so he looks good in front of his family, a few flirtatious moments over lunch, and BOOM she is in love? No…this must have happened long before that. Sharon didn't let herself feel it. She kept it hidden beneath everything until it was too late. _I'll be damned if I let him leave without knowing the truth._

Sharon turns around and fixes her gaze intently on Andy. It is the gaze she utilizes for suspects and Andy keeps smiling as he clenches his hands together.

"So, anyways, I just thought I would let you know. Uhm…I have some paperwork I need to do so I will see you later Captain" he says rising from his chair. She can tell he is trying to make a fast exit.

"Not so fast Lieutenant."

Andy cringes, slowly turning around to face Sharon as she makes her way around her desk.

"That was a good effort Andy. Unfortunately, I don't believe a word of it. Why don't you tell me the real reason you think you need to leave Major Crimes?" She leans her hip against her desk, her arms crossing her chest. A way to block the words she hopes she doesn't hear.

Andy sighs. Anything he says will not be good enough. He can already tell.

"Look Captain I don't know what you think you know, but I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm serious Andy. Tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth!" Andy's voice rises slightly.

"Bullshit. You know it and I know it" Sharon whispers.

Andy steps closer, a bit of a swagger to his walk.

"What exactly are you implying, _Captain_?"

_That's it Andy. Get good and mad. I won't get the truth unless you lose your temper._

"You want to know Andy? You really want to know?" She asks.

"I want to know what you're implying Sharon."

"You're a coward. You're not transferring to spend more time with your children. You're running." Sharon's eyes of steel follow him as he steps right up to her face.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Andy seethes out bitterly.

"Oh. Well then please _enlighten me_ Lieutenant."

"I don't have time for this." Andy makes to turn and open Sharon's door. He does not anticipate how quick Sharon can move. She is blocking the door before he has his fingers around the knob.

"Make time Andy. You're not leaving this room until you tell me the truth." She puts her arms out across the door, effectively covering it.

"I mean it Sharon. I'm tired of this game. Now move before I move you."

"Oh I'd love to see you try. Stop evading my question. Spit it out."

Andy begins pacing. She has him cornered. If he doesn't move her he has to endure these questions. If he does move her he has to touch her; it will all be over in that moment. Either way, he is good and truly fucked. This just serves to infuriate him more.

"Dammit, Sharon! Why are you doing this? Just let me have my transfer and be done with it."

"No! Tell me the truth" her voice climbs higher to match his.

"I swear you are the most infuriating, exasperating woman that I have ever met! Fine, you want to know the truth?"

"Yes!" Sharon yells.

"I love you! You happy now?" Andy screams at her from across the room.

Sharon, whose mouth has been open since the beginning of the fight due to frustration, abruptly closes her mouth. She looks dumbfounded.

Andy swiftly turns toward the skyline. He leans his hands on the window sill and takes a few deep breaths. _Shit…shit…shit._

Sharon tries valiantly to take a deep breath, but her lungs fight her. The deep breath never comes, but a knot in her throat and a sob do. She covers her mouth with her hand and holds onto the door to keep herself on her feet.

It is the sob he hears that takes him away from the window. He quietly walks to her, his arms at his sides. He has nothing more to hide now.

"I asked for a transfer because I love you Sharon. I love you and it is interfering with my work. Instead of keeping my eye on the bad guys, I'm watching over you because the thought of something bad happening to you rips my soul to pieces. I physically ache when I try to imagine my life without you. I need you in my life Sharon, but if you don't feel the same…I have to transfer."

She can feel his closeness; his breath a whisper on the back of her neck. _Oh God this is it. Either I walk out this door or I turn around._

It is at this moment that Sharon realizes just how cold her door feels against her hand. Odd that she never noticed it before. She turns toward Andy and knows she made the right decision, for the glow in Andy's eyes warms her body immediately.

"I need you here Andy," she whispers as tears threaten to fall. "I need you by my side no matter what. You stay in Major Crimes…okay?" Her look becomes pleading when she sees Andy's unsure face. She puts her fingers over his mouth to block his next words.

"I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. Please stay" Her last words are said on a breathy sigh. He thinks he's never heard anything so sexy in his life.

His arms reach around her to bring her close. He presses her against him and grins.

"Alright. I'll stay in Major Crimes. You and me against the world?"

She breathes a sigh of relief, nodding her head profusely.

"You and me. Always."

"Want to have dinner with me tonight."

"Are you asking me out Lieutenant?" She flirts with him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Uh-huh. Like a real date this time. Our first REAL date."

"Oh my. I certainly can't say no to our first real date can I?" She asks, staring at his lips.

"How about I bring over some Italian food and cook you dinner?" He asks.

"I'd say you got a date. 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect."

She realizes she doesn't know what to do at this point. It's been so long since she has been in a relationship. _Should they kiss? Break apart? Flirt?_

Andy's fingers on her lips stop her incessant chatter in her head.

"Shhh. There are no rules Sharon. We do whatever we want and take everything one day at a time."

She smiles at his insightfulness.

"See? I knew there was a reason I keep you here right next to me." She states.

Andy's hands wander down to cup her ass, effectively pushing her slightly against her door and his body.

"I plan to give you a few more reasons in the future."

"Yah?" She licks her lips.

Andy laughs and slaps her backside.

"I gotta get out of here before you give me a heart attack."

He turns to pick up his transfer sheet and hands it to her.

"Would you dispose of this for me? I don't think I'm going to need it after all." Andy gives her that adorable puppy dog smile and she takes the paper from him. She stands on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips as if it is the most natural thing in the world and then walks behind her desk.

"I will shred it for you." She reaches under her desk and slips the offending paper through the shredder. When she rises, Andy is beside her again.

"Just so I know, what's your policy about a Lieutenant kissing his Captain in her office?"

"Oh I'm definitely for it at all times when the door is locked and the shades are drawn" she states as she grabs his coat to pull him closer.

"Thank god!"

His hands reach up to guide her face closer to him. The kiss begins with a few pecks, but picks up in intensity when Andy sucks in her lower lip, biting the flesh before he laves his tongue over it. Sharon opens her mouth more, her tongue rolling with his as they both grip each other harder. His hands begin to wander from her shoulder blades down her back to rest on her hips. He squeezes them gently and brings his hands up her stomach, just until they reach the underside of her chest. She arches in hopes he will actually touch her there, but he sneaks his hands across her sides and lays them to rest on her upper back, where he lets his fingers play in her hair.

Reluctantly he pulls away, giving her one more little pat on her behind. She wipes the lipstick off his lips, making sure he is presentable as he walks out the door.

"See you later" he whispers to her.

"6 o'clock" she replies conspiratorially.

She closes her door and lets out a whoop. A little dance follows and she finds she has the most ridiculous smile on her face, but for some reason she doesn't even care. Sharon sits once more behind her desk, facing the Los Angles skyline. Everyone is safe and secure. She has the love of a good man and three great children.

She relaxes into her chair as she feels that little headache begin to drift away. Yes, things were now truly right in her life. She turns back toward her desk to begin working on her paperwork, a Cheshire smile lighting her face up. 6 o'clock couldn't come fast enough!


End file.
